A Simple Goodbye
by Dante 101
Summary: On the point of breaking up, Apache tries to grab onto anything she can grab onto. Oneshot.


* * *

A/N: Oh yeah, an ApaRose pairing.

Warning: Yuri and suppose major OOCness.

A/N: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

"It feels like there should be more needs to this you know." the bluenete says quietly. She grasps the hands of the other woman tightly, lacing their fingers together quietly.

The brunette nodded in response, staring quietly at their intertwined hands. The bluenete looks for a glimpse of emerald eyes, but finds none. "I'm sorry," she said to her after a moment of silence passed by the both of them.

"For what exactly hm?"

"I don't know. Everything that's happened? Nothing that's happened?"

The green eyed woman closed her orbs while she thinks. "I'm sorry also," she said in a reply of understanding the other one. The bluenete watches the other let go of her hands deliberately and slowly. Her long brown wavy hair that was slightly damp from walking outside in the rain swishes as she turns to leave her.

"Wait," the blue hired girl says to the retreating brunette. "Please, not like this at all."

The brunette turns back to the bluenete. "How do you want this then?" She brings herself dangerously closer to the other girl. "Huh? How do you want it to be then eh?" A tear ran down her cheek. She cringed slightly.

"Just please, please just kiss me, one last time please. I know you want to do the same thing also."

I know I do also, and it smells heavily of perfume and cigarettes, because of the cigarettes she smoked. She always does this, and I know about it. I can taste it in the kiss of our, supposed, final goodbye to one another. We've had too many of these final goodbyes before, but none of them had lasted all too long. The goodbyes are simply kept short between us. As are all the periods of time we spend apart from each other.

I almost felt grateful when we parted from each other, I stepped back. Immediately I just simply wish I had her ashy taste back on my tongue. I once told her before I despised smokers, and I would never kiss her at all if she did that. But yet, here I am, going back on my word. I always knew deep down she did it secretively.

Instinctively, I open my mouth to scold her for this, but yet I always find her mouth on mine. I can feel my tears smear against her face. Maybe they're her tears instead of mine. I'm not all too sure for myself at all. Not that it matters at the moment right now. They're just lips, and the faint scent of her old shampoo, from when I fist fell in love with her shimmering Sapphire and Gold eyes. The old scent of her old shampoo and the newer, bitter scent of liquor, cigarettes, and new perfume mingle in her hair as I run my hands trough it. It's still soft as ever.

I can feel her fall deeper into this whole thing. I should have expected this so. Never at all could she resist the comfort of my lips on hers. It's all I can think of doing for her, because this would have been it for the both of us. There would be no phone call or apologies later after this, because it's her that's breaking it off with me, not the usual, other way around or vice versa. The way in which I get angry or bored and cast her aside like she was nothing for a month, then immediately call her out of the blue and immediately get back together like magnets after the usual "I'm so sorry, I love you, and I miss you."

I know she won't bother calling me or bother returning my calls at all, because she has nothing to be sorry for at all. It's my fault. It always is. I'm just simply selfish. This time I do plan to change for the better. No more empty promises for her. I really meant it this time, because I really do love her.

"I need to go now." more tears spilling from her emerald eyes.

"Please wait!"

A strangled sob came out of her as she said: "I don't even have time for this shit! I kissed you, and it was nice al right?!, but you can't keep doing this to me damn it! It's fucking killing me here!"

The woman with the sapphire and gold eyes said: "I know it is alright. I really am sorry. Please, just don't leave me. I never meant to hurt you at all. I really never intended on any of those things happening at all, honest. I--"

"You what!? You're sorry huh!? What the hell is this damn it!? You try and apologize and expect things to be all fine and dandy!? Is that it!? They aren't alright!? You don't understand at all!" Now her sobs are louder than before.

"You stupid selfish bitch! I can't even believe this shit at all!"

"I know, baby, I know. I am a stupid selfish bitch. All I've ever done was for myself. I wanted to make it up to you. I wanted to hold you and make lifelong promises for the both of us. I wanted to make a vow to keep them." She pauses a moment to sniff. "I'd sign them in blood if I have to." Tears were flowing freely down her face.

The brunette shook her head disapprovingly. "Admirable, really it is 'baby', but I've seen this crack and bull before."

"What the hell to I need to do to prove myself?" She waited for a response. No response came from her. "Just name it and I'll do it alright?" There was a note of plea in her voice.

"Give them to me," the brunette says.

"Give what to you?" She looks at her pleadingly for answers. She missed her lover, and it wasn't officially over yet.

"Your cigarettes, please."

Reluctantly, the younger woman, with the dark blue hair reaches for her purse. She unzips it slowly and reaches in. When she withdraws her hand there is a half smoked pack of Marlboro Menthol light cigarettes within its grip.

I laughed at her, it was clear through my tears. "I knew it," I whispered to her. She passed them to me, and I opened the box, taking one out at a time, breaking every single one of them right in front of her slightly freckled nose, and discarded them on the floor.

"You want me do you?" I said to her, "You better keep your promises and don't ever fucking lie to me. This is one of the many broken promises here," I motion to the pile of unburned tobacco on upon our wooden floor. "This one is one not to be broken, by any circumstances at all, or else you lose every ounce of trust I give you. And ultimately, you lose me. The same goes for the rest of the promises. Are we clear here?"

She sighed sadly at the pile near her bare feet, " Got it, Crystal clear."

I vowed my soul to my love, my beauty, my life. I vowed to keep my promises, never lie at all, and never have a reason to be sorry at all.

To the promises kept. To the everlasting love between us. To the truth. To the trust. To her knowing eyes. To my deceitful ones, which were becoming less fogged. To my nymph, my rock, my promise master, the one I won't ever need to apologize to.  
Never again will I need to at all.  
My promises shall remain unbroken.

So much for a simple goodbye here.

* * *

So what' a you think? Please review.


End file.
